2017-05-01 Meeting Minutes
we met at The Hub in Oxford St, South Dunedin. Present: maureen Buchan, Jo Millar (Grey Power Otago), Trisha lacey, Paul Jeffery, Alex King, Peter Dowden, Telagi Papau, Cr Marie laufiso, Cr Rachel Elder Apologies: Phillipa Wilson, Ann McWhirter, Andy langford, Rosemary Dorley Matters arising from last moth's meeting 1. List of bus stops have been compiled but not yet sent to the ORC. Agreed to send as part of an Annual Plan submission. 2. City Rise /Belleknowes/ Waverley route, consultation has begun. ORC has informally let us know that the old route through City Rise may be reintroduced at short notice. 3. Elegibity criteria for total mobility requires membership of a certain clubs or organisations group and excludes short illnesses or injuries. Greypower are in agreement with us and may be able to advocate if nationwide policies are responsible for this. We would like the ORC to be proactive (if they aren't already) to refer people to the right organisation for mobility if their Total Mobility doesn't suit. E.g. ACC funding for Driving Miss Daisy. DCC Annual plan submission Peter talked about our submission. Greypower have been told that a seat would be put in if needed in bus stops, but they are getting the run-around between ORC and DCC. This is in their DCC submission. There are still buses that don't kneel. Peter explained that Normanby StClair does not have a legal requirement for kneeling buses but every other route does and BusGo are very concerned if other routes don't have them. BusGo and Greypower agreed to collaborate on Council submissions by both requesting NZTA and WHO standards for bus stops. Implementing NZTA guidelines should not cost anything if they are phased in whenever there is road works. King Edward street bus stop/bus route problem? ORC Annual plan submission They are not seeking submissions on the bus service but we can submit on what we would like to see. We decided to create a Wish List and form our submission around that. (see Wish List below) Round Enhusiasm for WHO Age friendly cities - we agreed to promote this idea. Tricia caught out twice and had to walk. Also not bus stop at exchange, have to go to leviathan. Maureen woudl get a bus from Wilkie road, made a plan to get a bus to Mosgiel, waited by the timetable at Centre City New World stop. Bus didn't stop by the Mosgiel timetable. Peter will enquire whether we can change this stop. Other people at themeeting noted that they also had problems at Centre City with busses on the same route stopping at different places at different times. Maureen also got the bus home on Friday, the bus signs are confusing, "Octagon" is useless, it should say the destination. Maureen had a problem with the internal steps at the back of the bus on one of the new Volvo buses. The front steps on these are a bit higher than usual. Peter said they should be no more than 330 according to NZTA requirements. Paul suggested an airport bus. Also could service Mosgiel railway station, Momona, Allanton, East Taieri. Telagi didn't have any sugggestions and we thanked him for welcoming people outside the meeting. Wish list We are reactive but we would like to be more proactive, we want to draw up goals to campaign for in the future. These items will be included in our ORC Annual Plan submission. Buses after 6pm on Sundays and Public Holidays - these days made identical to Saturday services. It was agreed that to pay for this, the three normal weekdays that fall between each Christmas and New Year, known as "interstats", could be also changed to Saturday timetables to lower costs. Full Public Holiday bus service on Christmas Day, Good Friday and Easter Sunday. General thanks to Otago Heritage Bus Society was expressed, and it was hoped they wouldn't mind being done out of a job but that they have demonstrated that there is a clear unmet demand. Community service card discount to replace the very limited "beneficiary" discount. - Greypower would support. It was agreed that in return for this we would accede to Cash fares rounded up to the nearest dollar. Weekly/Monthly bus pass should be considered.